


Daddy

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom likes being called 'Daddy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Done as Ageplay square for Tiny Bingo In Kink_Bingo.

Billy’s on his knees sucking Tom’s cock and yeah, that’s amazing… but…

  
He suddenly reaches down and yanks Billy’s hair, dragging his mouth forcefully from Tom’s dick. Billy looks up, flushed, a thin line of spit still connecting Billy’s lower-lip and Tom’s penis. Tom smiles lecherously, reaching down with the free hand that isn't tangled in Billy’s hair, to start stroking his own cock. “ Tell Daddy what you want. “

  
Billy smiles shyly, playing into Tom's very favorite game. “ I want you to come on my face Daddy. “

  
“ Ooh yeah, that’s my good boy… such a fucking good boy for Daddy. “


End file.
